To establish whether growth hormone or alanine supplementation will improve linear growth or rates of increase in weight or head circumference in patients with inborn errors of metabolism requiring diets severely restricted in protein or in patients with glycogen storage disease, whether treatment can decrease catabolic production of toxic metabolites, whether myopathy is reduced and to assess effects on bone density to ameliorate osteoporosis.